Lecciones de apuesta
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Ubicado en el mundo de inexistente, lo vuelvo a subir porque fanfiction me trolea y el capítulo lo sube mal. ¿Qué puede salir mal con una apuesta con tu novio?, pues muchas cosas, más si Vanitas es la causa de que perdieran. One-shot


**Bueno, bueno, antes de que me digan algo, sé que tengo que continuar con Manual y con Serendipia, pero creéanme, he estado trabajando en ellos, la cuestión es que esta idea la tenía rondando en la cabeza y quise escribirle y que mejor que hacerlo en el mundo de inexistente, así que... pues espero les agrade, es más que nada lemon en toda su expresión, pero bueno. no los entretengo más.**

 **::_::**

 **Inexistente**

 **Lecciones de apuesta**

Todo en el mundo en la organización sabía a la perfección que Vanitas era uno de los peores clientes que podían llegar a tener, en verdad, eran de los peores, ¿la razón?, muy sencilla: Pedía mucho y pagaba poco. Por eso es que Xenmas se pensaba mucho el apoyarle con alguno de sus trabajos y porque ya había escarmentado, ahora le pedía un adelanto, sólo por ser alguien muy pesado para pagar, pero ahora había tenido que recurrir a algo más, a algo muy sencillo para que pudiese pagar más rápido y así no tuviera sobre de él a los pobres diablos encargados de cumplir con esa misión.

-Dos días- dijo cuándo el chico estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir del lugar.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó sin comprender bien para que era ese plazo.

-Dos días, si no terminar de liquidar lo de tu trabajo en dos días puedo decirte que vas a lamentarlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer si pasan los dos días y no pago?

-Hay cierto chico rubio que le gustaría pasar unos días con nosotros, ya sabes, con su hermano, con todos los de la organización quienes, por cierto, querrán cobrarse todo con el pobre, no puedo prometerte que no vaya a jugar con Luxord y termine debiéndole hasta el alma como cierto chico que estoy viendo, tampoco puedo asegurarte que Larxene sea demasiado indulgente y mucho menos puedo asegurarte que Vexen lo tome como asistente de laboratorio, quien sabe, tal vez se vuelva el encargado de todos los quehaceres domésticos de la organización hasta que tú decidas pagarnos.- Amenazó, porque si amenazó, con quitarle a Ventus una temporada, después de todo había hablado un poco de eso con Roxas, claro sin decirle que en verdad iba a llevarlo a cabo.

¿Qué si estaba molesto?, ¡Claro que estaba molesto!, demasiado molesto, mucho muy molesto, pero sabía que Xenmas era una persona que cumplía con sus amenazas, en toda la extensión de la palabra, suspiró, molesto por supuesto pero asintió, -vas a tener tu pago en ese plazo- y no lo decía porque temiese por la integridad de Ventus, que si lo hacía, era más que temía por la propia, porque sabía que en cuanto Ven se viera libre de todo eso, él terminaría pagando las consecuencias y al final de cuentas hablábamos de uno de los gemelos demoniacos de los Strife. Porque había un rumor que estaba corriendo por todos lados, en ocasiones, en mínimas ocasiones se podía ver a Ven y a Roxas atacando juntos, ocasiones en las que Xenmas le pedía apoyo, y pues al final había quedado como eso, los gemelos demoniacos, un buen nombre para ambos, porque cuando trabajan juntos, bajo órdenes de la organización, eran cuestión aparte de cuando fueron a enfrentarse a los KM.

-Perfecto, entonces da por hecho que tu trabajo va a estar listo el día de mañana. - dijo dejando por fin que Van se marchara, después de todo tenía que llamar a Säix para que asignara las misiones.

-Creo que no le ha gustado la técnica de Xenmas- dijo Axel al ver como Vanitas salía maldiciendo a todos, sin ver a nadie, sólo quería salir.

-Parece que no- dijo Demyx al ver al chico también, ambos estaban en la sala, esperando a que les dieran la misión del día, después de todo les tocaba ir juntos y por irónico que pareciera, también a Zexion y a Roxas les había tocado ir juntos. -Pero tal vez con eso funcione y nos pague más rápido.

-No va a funcionar- dijo Zexion mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que le gustaban.

-Estamos hablando de Vanitas, a él no le importa lo que pase, simple y sencillamente va a seguir tardando en pagar.

-¿Estas muy seguro de ello enano?- preguntó Axel acercándose a él, rodeándole los hombros.

Asintió a la pregunta del mayor, -muy seguro, hablamos de Vanitas después de todo.

-Y él es un chico que no paga lo que debe- agregó Zexion al escuchar la conversación.

-Ustedes dos enanos, están demasiado seguro de lo que dicen. – Dijo Demyx viendo a su pareja, -pero si tan seguros están, ¿por qué no apostamos?

-¿Una apuesta?- preguntó Roxas, eso había captado su atención, no en cosa buena, más bien en que tenían que cuidarse, pero estaba dudando, después de todo no se trataba de una apuesta con Luxord. -¿Qué apostaríamos?

-Pues…- dijo Demyx comenzando a pensar en que podría ser, viendo a Axel, buscando algo de apoyo, ¿qué podría ser bueno?, después de todo podían ser varias cosas, desde que los chicos se vistieran como ellos quisieran, que lo hicieran donde se les antojara, que no pusieran quejas con sus deseos.

-Harán lo que nunca quieren hacer con nosotros.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Zexion bajando el libro que en esos momentos seguía en sus manos.

-Pues eso, tal parece los dos nos ponen muchas trabas, demasiadas, en cuanto a que si queremos que se pongan algo provocativo, a que si queremos hacerlo en cierta posición, que si queremos intentar esto o lo otro- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, notando que Demyx prestaba atención, asintiendo, -así que si ganamos, ustedes van a hacer lo que nunca quieren hacer para nosotros.

Se quedó callado esperando a que el otro terminara de hablar, girándose a ver a Roxas quien al parecer también lo estaba pensando, podía ser una buena apuesta, además, después de todo llevaban las de ganar.

-Si nosotros ganamos, serán ustedes los que hagan lo que queremos. -no era nada sexual… tanto, pero al menos así estarían igualados. Aunque claro que las fantasías que tenía con Axel bien podía hablarlas con él después, porque seguramente el chico no se negaría, o quien sabe, más bien podría modificarlas, eso seguro.

-Trato- dijo Demyx poniéndose de pie, quedándose frente a Zexion, -¿aceptas la apuesta?

Lo seguía pensando, Axel y Roxas ya habían cerrado la apuesta, sabía que llevaban las de ganar, lo sabía perfectamente, pero algo le daba cierta duda, se giró a ver a Demyx quien esperaba a que le diera la mano, soltó un suspiro, -Vanitas no va a pagar a tiempo, así que acepto. No podría equivocarse, después de todo hablaban de Vanitas.

….._...

Si, hablaban de Vanitas, del famoso Vanitas que nunca pagaba nada a tiempo, que siempre quedaba a deber, el chico que incluso tenía que ser llevado a la organización a rastras para poder pagar, si, ese Vanitas que ahora resultaba quedar bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de los dos chicos, ¡Maldito Vanitas!, maldito una y otra vez.

-Tienes que estar de broma- dijo Roxas dejándose caer en su cama, Zexion le había acompañado para poder hablar sobre dicha apuesta que era claro habían perdido.

-Pago hoy, un día después de la misión.

-No, en serio Zexion, tienes que estar bromeando, Vanitas nunca, NUNCA, paga a tiempo, ¿tenía que elegir hoy justamente para hacerlo?

-Así parece- dijo sentándose a su lado, usando sus rodillas de soporte para sus codos y así esconder el rostro tras sus manos, -algo me decía que no tenía que haber aceptado esa apuesta.

-Ya, pero lo hemos hecho… tendremos que cumplir.

-Si claro, ¿y qué piensas tú que nos hagan hacer esos dos tipos?

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, pensando, posiblemente iban a hacer que se vistieran como tantas veces les habían pedido, pero no estaba del todo seguro. -No lo sé… muchas cosas.

Suspiro, pues ya no podía hacer más, realmente ya nada iba a librarlos, tal vez sólo podía mentalizarse para usar una falda, porque era lo que más se le ocurría en ese momento.

….._...

-¿Qué hagamos qué?- preguntó Zexion sorprendido, junto a él Roxas estaba totalmente sonrojado, no se esperaba eso, para nada, ¡no podía habérselo esperado?

-Lo que oíste Zexion, quedamos en que iban a hacer todo lo que nunca harían por nosotros, así que vamos a aprovecharlo,- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo, -es una buena idea, además es algo que me he muerto por ver.

-Entonces, pues, vamos a hacerlo aquí, y cabe aclarar, tendrán que hacer un buen trabajo, porque ni Demyx ni yo nos moveremos hasta que consigan lo que queremos. -Dijo sentándose en la cama, algo alejado de Demyx, porque no querían tener malos roces o tentaciones, claro que las tentaciones estarían delante de él. -Así que, adelante, cuando quieran empezar.

Estaban los cuatro en la habitación de Axel, quien incluso ya había acondicionado un sillón para el posible "espectáculo".

Se quedó callado, viendo a Zexion, no esperaba eso, de verdad que no lo esperaba, por ello fue que lo había tomado por sorpresa, tomo al mayor del brazo, quería hablar con él primero antes de tener que hacer eso. -Tú…. ¿qué dices de esto?

-¡¿Qué digo de esto?!, ¿qué esperas que diga Roxas?, nos la han hecho buena, no esperaba ni de chiste que nos dijeran algo como esto, que nos pidieran algo así.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco, pero… ¿qué crees que nos hagan si no aceptamos?

-¿Tú que crees?, vamos a tener que soportarlos, van a esmerarse en ponernos los nervios de punta, a estar de insoportables y seguramente nos harán sufrir a la hora de intimar. -Explicó por medio de susurros, en un vano intento porque los otros dos no los escucharan, - no creo que tengamos de otra.

-Pero es que…

-Estas nervioso.

-Si… demasiado, yo… bueno, sólo lo he hecho con Axel… con nadie más.

-Roxas, esos dos no van a dejar que lleguemos hasta ese punto, simplemente hay que tocarnos.

-Pero...

-Mira, yo también estoy nervioso, demasiado nervioso, pero dudo mucho que dejen que lleguemos demasiado lejos.

-Entonces sólo nos vamos a esmerar para poder calentarlos lo suficiente.

-Lo demás será historia y podremos dar nuestra apuesta como pagada, así que, tranquilo ¿vale? -dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico, si, la verdad era que él también se estaba muriendo de los nervios, demasiado, pero si era lo que esos dos querían, entonces, podrían hacerlo, esperaba, podrían tomar el control de la situación y darlos por bien servidos, -entonces… ¿listo?

Suspiró de nuevo, asintiendo, -listo- dijo tomando la mano de Zexion, llevándolo al sillón, quedando sentados uno al lado de otro, viendo por última vez a Axel y a Demyx, iba a vengarse de eso, lo sabía, pero por lo mientras iba a esmerarse y demostrarles que podía cumplir con su apuesta, que era un chico de palabra.

-Entonces…- dijo Axel viendo a los otros dos sin saber por donde comenzar. Quería meterles algo de presión, sólo para ver si podían soportarla.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Roxas viendo al pelirrojo, -no presiones o no haremos nada.- Tomo aire una vez más, viendo a Zexion quien trataba de lucir más tranquilo de lo que en realidad estaba, tomo aire de nuevo, estaba nervioso, -de acuerdo- dijo sin dejar de ver al chico, comenzando a acercarse de forma lenta a él, no sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía pensado nada, pero supuso que en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era pensar, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar por la situación y punto, así que se acercó más y más a su rostro, logrando por fin lo único que había pensado, besarlo.

Supo de las intenciones del menor conforme se acercaba, incluso lo vio cerrar los ojos, eso le calmó, usaría la misma técnica, se imaginaría a Demyx y nada más, sin más, esperaba con eso conseguir lo que quería, así que sólo cerró los ojos, correspondiendo el beso, entrelazando una de sus manos con las del menor, entregándose más al beso, pasando su otra mano a la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo a él, señal que al parecer el rubio entendió.

Roxas sintió como lo acercaba más, así que sin separarse, sin dejar de besarle comenzó a acomodarse encima de Zexion, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre de él, procurando, claro, quedar de perfil para que los otros dos pudiesen ver lo que querían, lo dicho, iba a dejar de pensar, o eso se recordó al sentir la mano ajena adentrarse dentro de su playera, era distinto, las manos eran más pequeñas que las de Axel, eran más frías y el tacto le hacía estremecerse, pero seguía con lo suyo, incluso quiso aportar algo y comenzó a mover las caderas de forma lenta, metiendo también su mano en la playera del otro, centrándose en su pecho mientras que sentía la mano del otro pasar a su espalda, bajando de forma lenta, muy muy lenta a su cintura, en roces que apenas eran dados con la yema de los dedos, él en cambio fue subiendo por el abdomen, llegando a su cuello, rodeándolo, sin soltarse las manos, se fueron acercando más y más, todo lo que pudieran.

De forma traviesa, porque no podía decirlo de otra forma, comenzó a colar su mano por los pantalones del menor, pero lo dejó de lado, moviéndola a la parte de enfrente, empezando a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, dándole algo de alivio. Soltándole la otra mano de forma lenta. Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres comenzó a levantar la playera del menor, separando un poco sus bocas, dejando que las lenguas siguieran con el juego, quitándole por fin la prenda.

Cuando se separaron lo observó un momento, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, en cuanto se sintió sin la prenda volvió a juntarse a sus labios, haciendo el beso mucho más profundo desde el inicio.

No daban crédito a lo que veían, claro que no era la misma pasión que ponían con ellos, no habían llegado a ese punto, pero simplemente ver como Zexion y Roxas se besaban realmente adentrados en ello, comenzaban a tocarse, no iban a mentir, se estaban poniendo duros de un sitio en específico, ambos sabían que los otros dos iban a dudar mucho al iniciar, pero Axel conocía a su gato y Demyx a su ratón de biblioteca, por ello sabían que aunque al principio iban a ser tímidos, porque era obvio que iban a serlo, apenas se olvidaran de eso iban a entregarse y para ellos eso iba a ser muy divertido. O eso planeaban, no esperaban que las cosas se volvieran tan… eróticas desde el principio, y es que ese beso que entre los dos se daban se veía bien, bastante bien, pero cuando Axel vio que Zexion comenzaba a recostar a Roxas, quien había que aclarar ya no llevaba playera, se sintió de alguna forma deseoso. Quería ver más, mucho más y supo que no era el único puesto que Demyx se estaba sentando más y más a la orilla del colchón, viendo como ahora era el rubio quien despojaba de su playera al otro, a su Zexion. También estaba el hecho de que el peli azul se estaba acomodando entre las piernas del menor causando demasiada cercanía en una zona sensible, muy sensible.

Cuando se sintió debajo del otro, no supo muy bien como era que iban a continuar, claro, una duda momentánea, porque Zexion comenzó a besarle el cuello, -Sin marcas- escuchó en algún punto lejano, pero que supo también el otro escuchó, porque sólo dejo mordidas que desaparecerían en cuestión de unos minutos, nada más, sintió como seguía bajando centrándose ahora en sus pezones, atendiéndolos, jugando incluso con ellos, eran movimientos distintos, mismos que aunque tardaron un poco, fue cuestión de segundos para que por fin los gemidos comenzarán a salir. Él por su parte había enredado las piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, acercándolo más, sintiendo la cercanía en parte peligrosa.

Hasta que por fin paso….

-Ahhhhn…- dejó escapar al sentir como la, en ese momento, apenas existente erección del mayor había rozado parte de su cuerpo, por su trasero. Ese gemido ocasiono cosas muy importantes, la primera que su cuerpo se estremeciera, que se arqueara incluso un poco, buscando un mayor contacto, la segunda; que Zexion encontrase bastante agradables los gemidos del rubio por lo que continuó con ese contacto, deteniéndose sólo para deshacerse de los pantalones ajenos y los propios, logrando así un mayor contacto y la tercera; que Axel y Demyx estuviesen sentados al borde del colchón, luchando contra las enormes ganas de, uno; tomar a su respectivo chico y empotrarlo donde fuera y dos; comenzar a complacerse sin perder de vista el espectáculo.

Los roces aumentaron, continuaron, entre embestidas falsas de Zexion por sobre la ropa interior, como roces en la entrepierna de Roxas, lo que causaba que bajara las manos por momentos, buscando complacerse también y de paso al otro. Aunque iban a tener que admitirlo, ambos habían olvidado la presencia de los otros dos, pero los recordaron al escuchar sonidos parecidos a jadeos, sobre todo cuando Zexion giró a Roxas, dejándolo a cuatro en el sillón, metiendo la mano en la ropa interior, comenzando a bajarla, haciendo una masturbación igual de lenta.

La única prenda que todavía los separaba estaba a punto de desaparecer y no era como que a ambos les preocupara, Roxas sujetaba con fuerza parte del sillón, sintiendo las caricias del otro en sus mulos, en su cadera, todo conforme le quitaba la ropa interior; lo que causaba que fuese levantando más y más la cadera, ya se encontraba con el pecho pegado al sillón, manteniendo la cadera en alto, quería sentir más, pero no esperaba sentir eso, roces cerca de su entrada, una voz muy apagada le decía que estaban llegando demasiado lejos, otra voz callaba la anterior y decía que solo disfrutara, que era, quizás, la forma más delicada en que lo habían tratado desde hace unos meses, que estaba bien bajar un poco el ritmo a veces. Estaba tan concentrado en esas dos que eso le tomo desprevenido…

Una nalgada, dos, tres, dolían, si. Pero regresaban las caricias y eso le estaba haciendo perder la poca razón que aún le quedaba, aunque de forma lejana sintió que el otro se movía, quedándose, tal vez, también desnudo. Sólo atino a hacer su cadera hacía atrás, buscando de nuevo ese contacto, estaba sonrojado, estaba gimiendo demasiado, jadeando, incluso un poco de saliva se salía de sus labios, pero es que contrario a la reticencia del principio, se sentía tremendamente bien y quería más, por eso se arqueó de forma demasiado notoria al sentir la erección ajena dar de lleno en su trasero, provocándolo, porque era lo que estaba haciendo, lo provocaba, ocasionaba que se hiciese más hacía atrás, buscando más contacto, buscando, aunque tal vez después no lo admitiera, que entrara en él, porque era mucha la desesperación que en ese momento sentía y quería más, mucho más.

Por fin sintió el contacto que tanto quería, los roces, sintió también que comenzaba a hacerle presión, a punto de comenzar lo que irónicamente los otros dos había querido evitar. Su respiración era muy acelerada, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar algo los cubrió, fue un movimiento repentino, ni siquiera supo que lo causo, sólo noto que de pronto estaba sentado en las piernas de alguien, viendo el sillón, completamente solos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó viendo todavía alrededor, sintiendo unas manos ajenas en su cintura. -¿Y Zexion dónde….- pero los besos en su cuello, la mordidas en sus hombros le impidieron seguir con su pregunta.

-Sólo yo puedo entrar en ti,- dijo en su oído, mordiéndole de nuevo el cuello, asegurándose de dejar las marcas suficientes.

-Creí que… era lo que querías- dijo bajando sus manos, dejándolas en los costados del mayor, en sus muslos.

-Si, pero no que llegaras a esos extremos- dijo comenzando a levantar la cadera, haciéndole notar al menor la erección que ya había en sus pantalones, -y como vi que ya estás más que listo, ¿por qué no dejas que te penetre?- preguntó esperando a que el chico le desabrochara los pantalones, para que así pudiese entrar en él.

-¿Tanto… lo quieres?- preguntó levantándose sólo un poco sin llegar a ponerse del todo de pie, todo para poder desabrocharle la bragueta, dejando que fuese el mayor quien bajase los pantalones y la ropa interior. Hubo algo de preparación para finalmente, y vaya que lo había estado esperando, sentir como entraba en él, era lo que más quería en ese momento, que alguien pudiese hacerse cargo de su excitación.

Sintió que caía en la cama de forma un poco brusca, boca abajo, al menos había un algo que lo cubría, una manta por lo que se pudo percatar, pero también un peso encima de él que impidió que se moviera, -¿Qué haces? -preguntó con algo de dificultad para después sentir como una mano se colaba por entre sus piernas. – Demyx.

-Me encantó verte como el dominante,- empezó a decir levantando la manta, quedando también debajo de ella, colando una mano de nuevo por las piernas del menor, empezando a jugar con los testículos del chico, -pero eres mi chico, y prefiero verte debajo de mí que encima de alguien más.

-Pero… fueron ustedes quienes… pidieron eso…

-Si, lo sé, por eso voy a hacerme cargo de tu problema ahora, -dijo besándole la espalda, dando besos cariñosos primero, dejando marcas después, para con la otra mano comenzar a desnudarse.

-Demyx… nnghn…- estaba moviendo un poco al cadera, sintiendo también como el otro hacía exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho con Roxas, simular penetraciones, no quería imaginarse cuando tiempo iba a hacerlo sufrir con eso, porque ya estaba excitado y quería que Demyx entrara, que lo embistiera lo más fuerte que podía, por ello se arqueó y soltó un gemido un tanto agudo, el rubio estaba dentro de él y eso le causaba pedir más y más, hasta quedar por completo satisfecho.

….._...

No había una palabra exacta para describir la vergüenza que en ese momento sentían, ambos, sobretodo porque ahora estaban uno junto al otro y si, ambos esperando una misión.

-Entonces, ¿les toca ir de nuevo juntos?- preguntó el pelirrojo, después de que Saix le hubiese dado su misión, viendo que Demyx se acercaba, -eh, ¿ya te han dado la misión del día?

-No, pero creo que me toca ir solo, a ellos dos les toca ir juntos. – Dijo señalando a los más bajos.

-Vaya… oigan… ¿qué opinas de hacer una apuesta?

-¡Nada de apuestas!- dijeron al uníso, Roxas poniéndose de pie, yendo con Säix por la misión.

-Nunca volveremos a apostar con ustedes. – Dijo siguiendo al rubio, escuchando las risas de los otros dos y es que había algo que habían aprendido, nunca más volver a apostar con sus novios y también muy importante, no volver a apostar sobre Vanitas ni nadie más.

::_::

 **Y pues, aquí está este one-shot, porque es un one-shot, pues nada, sé que tengo que seguir con Manual, pero ya tiene dos nuevos capítulos y ningún review... malos, pero en fin sigo trabajando en ellos, también ya estoy retomando Serendipia, me ha costado un poco pero creo que ya tengo el índice, si me aplicó podré terminarlo pronto, pero bueno, la cuestión es que tendrás noticias mías en unos días. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Drakarfox**


End file.
